Animal litters have been well known for many years. They are employed to absorb animal urine and to disperse animal feces until the litter is either cleaned or disposed of.
In the home, litters are frequently employed for cats and small dogs. It is neither desirable nor economic to constantly dispose of the litter when it has become contaminated with the animal urine or feces which it is meant to contain. Rather, the feces is scooped from the litter employing a litter sieving spoon.
The sieving-cleaning operation would be even more effective if the litter were to contain an additive which, upon being contacted by the urine would absorb the urine and form a deposit of sufficient size and strength to be removed by the sieving spoon along with the feces.
Obviously, the litter should also contain other materials which are frequently added as additives including bactericides, ammonia binding agents, extenders for such agents, etc., along with, of course, the litter base, such as clay.